locopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Locopedia Diskussion:Projekt:NN
Ich weiß nicht, ob das so leicht durchführbar ist. "Benutzer:Muster" kann man (hier) nicht so einfach beispielsweise durch "Genosse:Muster" ersetzen. Weiß nicht, wie das in der Kamelo gemacht wurde, hier geht das aber meines Wissens nach nicht. Das Ersetzen von Administrator durch ein anderes Wort ist in der Loco zwar möglich, aber (teilweise) nicht im Forum und es ist auch sehr viel Arbeit. Ansonsten sind König, Psychiater, Imperator und großer Bruder ganz gute Namen! --Andy Warhol 12:06, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Soll ich Fire oder JeLuF auf der Diskussionsseite mal fragen?--Snoop kamell 12:39, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Probiert's mal mit MediaWiki:Specialloguserlabel. Und die restlichen 845 Benutzer die man über Spezial:Allmessages findet müssen auch noch umbenannt werden. --Nachteule 13:05, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Danke! Mööepp! --Andy Warhol 13:08, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Ne, funktioniert nicht... Schade. Naja, kann man nichts machen --Andy Warhol 13:15, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) So. Wer immer auch Zugriff auf den Krempel auf'm Server hat, der findet dort in der MediaWiki-Installation den Unterordner "includes". Darin gibt es die Datei "LanguageDe.php" (keine Ahnung, ob sich da seit Version 1.6 was geändert hat). Ab Zeile 14 (in meiner version, kann auch an anderer Stelle sein) steht NS_MEDIA => 'Media', NS_SPECIAL => 'Spezial', NS_MAIN => , NS_TALK => 'Diskussion', NS_USER => 'Benutzer', NS_USER_TALK => 'Benutzer_Diskussion', NS_PROJECT => $wgMetaNamespace, NS_PROJECT_TALK => $wgMetaNamespace . '_Diskussion', NS_IMAGE => 'Bild', NS_IMAGE_TALK => 'Bild_Diskussion', NS_MEDIAWIKI => 'MediaWiki', NS_MEDIAWIKI_TALK => 'MediaWiki_Diskussion', NS_TEMPLATE => 'Vorlage', NS_TEMPLATE_TALK => 'Vorlage_Diskussion', NS_HELP => 'Hilfe', NS_HELP_TALK => 'Hilfe_Diskussion', NS_CATEGORY => 'Kategorie', NS_CATEGORY_TALK => 'Kategorie_Diskussion' Wenn man da die Werte für NS_USER und NS_USER_TALK ändert, dann klappt es. --Nachteule 15:47, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) $wgGroupPermissions = array(); // Implicit group for all anonymous $wgGroupPermissions'*''createaccount' = true; $wgGroupPermissions'*''read' = true; $wgGroupPermissions'*''edit' = true; $wgGroupPermissions'*''createpage' = true; $wgGroupPermissions'*''createtalk' = true; // Implicit group for all logged-in accounts $wgGroupPermissions'user''move' = true; $wgGroupPermissions'user''read' = true; $wgGroupPermissions'user''edit' = true; $wgGroupPermissions'user''createpage' = true; $wgGroupPermissions'user''createtalk' = true; $wgGroupPermissions'user''upload' = true; $wgGroupPermissions'user''reupload' = true; $wgGroupPermissions'user''reupload-shared' = true; $wgGroupPermissions'user''minoredit' = true; // Implicit group for accounts that pass $wgAutoConfirmAge $wgGroupPermissions'autoconfirmed''autoconfirmed' = true; // Implicit group for accounts with confirmed email addresses // This has little use when email address confirmation is off $wgGroupPermissions'emailconfirmed''emailconfirmed' = true; // not in version 1.6.9 // Users with bot privilege can have their edits hidden // from various log pages by default $wgGroupPermissions'bot''bot' = true; $wgGroupPermissions'bot''autoconfirmed' = true; $wgGroupPermissions'bot''nominornewtalk' = true; // not in version 1.6.9, 1.8.2, 1.8.3 // Most extra permission abilities go to this group $wgGroupPermissions'sysop''block' = true; $wgGroupPermissions'sysop''createaccount' = true; $wgGroupPermissions'sysop''delete' = true; $wgGroupPermissions'sysop''deletedhistory' = true; // can view deleted history entries, but not see or restore the text $wgGroupPermissions'sysop''editinterface' = true; $wgGroupPermissions'sysop''import' = true; $wgGroupPermissions'sysop''importupload' = true; $wgGroupPermissions'sysop''move' = true; $wgGroupPermissions'sysop''patrol' = true; $wgGroupPermissions'sysop''autopatrol' = true; // not in version 1.6.9, 1.8.2, 1.8.3 $wgGroupPermissions'sysop''protect' = true; $wgGroupPermissions'sysop''proxyunbannable' = true; //not in version 1.6.9 $wgGroupPermissions'sysop''rollback' = true; $wgGroupPermissions'sysop''trackback' = true; //not in version 1.6.9 $wgGroupPermissions'sysop''upload' = true; $wgGroupPermissions'sysop''reupload' = true; $wgGroupPermissions'sysop''reupload-shared' = true; $wgGroupPermissions'sysop''unwatchedpages' = true; $wgGroupPermissions'sysop''autoconfirmed' = true; $wgGroupPermissions'sysop''upload_by_url' = true; //not in version 1.6.9 $wgGroupPermissions'sysop''ipblock-exempt' = true; // not in version 1.6.9, 1.8.2, 1.8.3 // Permission to change users' group assignments $wgGroupPermissions'bureaucrat''userrights' = true; Man kann aber auch die einzelnen Benutzergruppen umbennenen, gegebenfalls auch die rechte verändern, indem man z.B. 'sysop' in 'Sheriff' umbenennt. Dabei muss man die einzelnen Zeilen wie oben aufgelistet in die Localsettings.php einfügen. Danach müsste es ebenfalls ohne Probleme laufen. Nebenbei könntet ihr ja auch erwähnen, dass sie bitte die Zeile $wgGroupPermissions'*''edit' = false; oder auch diese $wgGroupPermissions'*''createpage' = false;auf ''true stellen. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Tomsen 20:32, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Was haltet ihr von "Loser"? XD --Andy Warhol 13:26, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) *wer? ich fände genosse oder untertan besser. aber wir stimmen ja noch ab--KAYMASTERKAY 13:30, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) **Ich will "Untertan" nicht, weil das zu diktatormäßig rüberkommt. "Genosse" wäre gut, ist aber zu geschlechtsbezogen. Und wir wollen ja auch ein paar weibliche User, oder? ;) --Andy Warhol 13:36, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Soldat und soldatin. aber wir stimmen das ja demnächst ab...--KAYMASTERKAY 13:37, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) **Das ist es ja... bisher kann man "Benutzer" noch nicht mal verändern, und 2 Versionen werden dann wohl auch nicht möglich sein... --Andy Warhol 13:40, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Scheint doch ganz einfach zu sein. Du machst einfach aus Benutzer, Geselle, und aus benutzer_Dikussion, Geselle_Briefkasten.--Snoop kamell 20:08, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ich bin nicht JeLuF. Diese Seite ist bei acc.de gehostet, und deswegen habe ich keinen direkten Serverzugriff. (Leider.) --Andy Warhol 20:12, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Oh, aber vllt könntst du das mit Hilfe von Kontakten machen, Hier sind die prominentesten Kamele überhaupt an Bord (WiKa, Nachteule), die fragen JeLuF--Snoop kamell 20:16, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Nur schnell den Umzug machen Hatte keine Lust mich im Forum noch erst großartig anzumelden. Die Zugriffszeiten hier sind so grottig, das ich vor dem Erscheinen einer Seite noch 2 Seiten in Kamelo bearbeiten kann. Wenn ich Glück habe dann ist die Seite bei meinem nächsten Besuch hier dann aufgerufen. So kann mans vergessen. WiKa 23:51, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ganz klar, seh ich auch so.--KAYMASTERKAY 23:54, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) HALLO??? was geht, wie wäre es langsam mit nem neuen namen?--KAYMASTERKAY 11:27, 30. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Dann wähl doch. Ich wart schon ewig auf eine demokratische Wahl!-- Snoop 08:46, 6. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Namenswahl Bitte die Favoriten posten! ACHTUNG: Bitte denkt dran, dass der neue Name für den "Benutzer" danach das Wort Benutzer ersetzen wird, wie in "Benutzer:HerrHamster". Auch Administratoren sind Benutzer! (Also sind Dinge wie Untertan nicht passend.) HerrHamster Administrator=Praetorianer Benutzer=Royalist Ich mag das alte Rom :-) Snoop Admin=Psychater User=Kaktus Andy Warhol Admin=Psychiater Benutzer=Loser KAYMASTERKAY Admin=Psychiater Benutzer:Benutzer MaTi Admin=Psychiater (noch am ehesten) Benutzer= Benutzer (soll aufgrund der URL gleich bleiben!) Kommentare * Psycho ist als Benutzer nicht passend da Psyho eine Auszeichnung und Rang ist, und es sonst jeder ist. Psychiater find ich auch naja, und Loser auf keinen Fall da dann auch Admins "Loser" im Titel stehen haben. Brauchen wir wirklich Namensänderungen? Das, wo ich dafür wäre, dass man Psychos und Kloppatoren auch Rechte gibt und eben die Benutzergruppen Psychos und Kloppator anlegt. Welche Rechte es gibt sieht man oben. --MaTi -Diskussion- 12:50, 6. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Wahl Hier die Favoriten der Noch-User. Bitte mit Pro abstimmen Benutzer Royalist * Warum nicht...Snoop 16:36, 25. Mai. 2007 (UTC) * ----MaTi -Diskussion- 17:02, 25. Mai. 2007 (UTC) * Mein Favorit HerrHamster * --Andy Warhol 09:53, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) * eher nicht --THE MASTER 20:01, 13. Jul. 2007 (CEST) Kaktus * Triffts am besten---Snoop 16:36, 25. Mai. 2007 (UTC) * ----MaTi -Diskussion- 17:02, 25. Mai. 2007 (UTC) * Naja, das sieht ein bisschen nach Kamel-Kopie aus. --Andy Warhol 09:53, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) * Halt eben nach meinem kamelischen Geschmack. --THE MASTER 20:01, 13. Jul. 2007 (CEST) Loser * Jahahaha --Mc Flesh 16:42, 25. Mai. 2007 (UTC) * ----MaTi -Diskussion- 17:02, 25. Mai. 2007 (UTC) * Selbstironie rulez --Andy Warhol 09:53, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) * Eigentlich perfekt, noch nie dagewesen!--Snoop 11:30, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) * Neee --THE MASTER 20:01, 13. Jul. 2007 (CEST) Benutzer(bleibt so wie es ist) * Ich fände es absolut langweiligSnoop 16:36, 25. Mai. 2007 (UTC) * Soll so bleiben (URL!) ----MaTi -Diskussion- 17:02, 25. Mai. 2007 (UTC) * Finde ich auch! --Andy Warhol 09:52, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) * Öde! --THE MASTER 20:01, 13. Jul. 2007 (CEST) Adminstrator Praetorianer * Wenn ich schon für Royalist abstimme, muss es auch Praetorianer sein ^^ HerrHamster * --THE MASTER 20:03, 13. Jul. 2007 (CEST) Psychiater Ist eben meins!---Snoop 16:36, 25. Mai. 2007 (UTC) : klingt auch gut aber nur wenn die Psychos so bleiben--Mc Flesh 16:41, 25. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :: @Snoop:Was redest du? ich habe es vorgeschlagen--KAYMASTERKAY 16:46, 25. Mai. 2007 (UTC) * ----MaTi -Diskussion- 17:02, 25. Mai. 2007 (UTC) * Ich sehe schon, bald bin ich "Psychiater". --Andy Warhol 09:52, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) * Perfekt! --THE MASTER 20:03, 13. Jul. 2007 (CEST)